The present invention relates to an automotive interior lighting system and particularly one which employs indirect lighting.
Vehicle courtesy lights commonly used in automobiles, trucks and the like typically are mounted to the roof of a vehicle to project light to the interior of the vehicle. Such lights, commonly referred to as dome lights, can be actuated by the opening of a vehicle door and/or by the manual operation of a switch. The light bulbs are typically mounted to a housing and covered by a plastic defusing plate or lens. Although such lights provide adequate interior lighting, they are not overly attractive, and the defusing covers and lenses frequently become discolored, dirty or the like which is unsightly and reduces the light emitted. Such lights also typically radiate light from a relatively small area and thus do not provide full and even illumination to the interior of the vehicle.